


all dreams must end, however

by iamawriter



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: #the dundies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamawriter/pseuds/iamawriter
Summary: What if the cameras hadn't been around at the Dundies episode when Jim walked drunkpam to her car?OrAn alternate ending to the iconic episode...
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	all dreams must end, however

**Author's Note:**

> "I think what Pam was going to say, what I had written in my notes was..., 'Do you think I should break up with Roy?'...'Do you think I'm with the wrong person?'"  
> -jenna fisher

_"I feel bad about what I wrote on the bathroom wall."_ Pam said. They were sitting on the bench together, alone. As it should be.

Jim smiled. 

_"No you don't."_

Pam began to laugh. Her laugh is infectious. All Jim could do was stare at her before the taxi pulled up. 

" _Oh, here she is._ "

Pam laughed, giddy as ever, as Jim talked her through her walk.

" _Woah, careful. All right, easy. Almost there."_

He had expected this to be it. She would smile and get in the cab and Jim would go home, alone, only able to attain her in his head.

But that wasn't the end of it.

" _Hey um._.." Pam turned to him, smile fading. " _Can I ask you a question_?" 

" _Shoot_." He said, giving her his full attention, smiling wide. Pam has that effect on people.

Her smile was completely gone now, his faded too. The silence was expectant, as they stared at each other.

Pam looked around, no cameras. There nothing to stop her.

She took a deep breath, silently thanking the fact that she was incredibly drunk. She wouldn't be able to do this if she wasn't.

Jim was enamored. He didn't know what she was about to ask, but he would hang on to every word.

 ** _"Do you think I'm with the wrong person_**?"

The world slowed to a halt for Jim. 

**_"Do you think I should break up with roy?"_ **

Before he could stop himself he forced out a soft, _"Yeah, I do."_

Her mouth was hanging slightly open. After a long pause, she said, " _What should I do?"_

Before Jim could stop himself, he pulled her into a kiss.

Jim's never been the best with words.  
This was better.

She sighed into it. Her lips were chapped and cold, but he didn't care. All he could think was **I finally got her.** He reached a hang out to cup her cheek, she reached a hand into his messy hair.

More a moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

A dream come true.

All dreams must end, however.

She pulled away. All he could do now was stare at her. He looked at her now wet lips, and her perfect eyes.

They were holding hands, or rather he was holding her in his hands.

" _Jim_?"

She was gonna be the death of him.

He simply smiled. " _It's all up to you, Pam."_ She said nothing, staring at him serious, breathless."" _Have a nice night. Be safe"_

He let go.


End file.
